Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imprinting apparatus and an imprinting method, and particularly relates to an imprinting apparatus and an imprinting method using a flexible imprinting mold film to implement imprinting.
Description of Related Art
A commonly used imprinting technique is to first evenly coating an imprinting material on a substrate, and then an imprinting mold is pressed on the imprinting material layer on the substrate to transfer an imprinting pattern on the surface of the imprinting mold onto the imprinting material layer. For example, the imprinting technique can be used for manufacturing optical elements having an optical grating, where imprinting microstructures on the imprinting mold are used to imprint an optical layer on the transparent substrate, and the imprinted optical layer is then cured to foim the optical grating on the transparent substrate.
Generally, the imprinting microstructures of the imprinting mold will be gradually worn and need to be replaced after multiple imprinting operations, and a user has to remove the original imprinting mold from the imprinting apparatus, and installs a new imprinting mold on the imprinting apparatus, and such replacement process is labor and time-consuming to result in inconvenience and low productivity of the imprinting apparatus in use.